Cutting Floor : Black Clan Segment
She pointed towards the south. “Say is that a flyer approaching?” I followed her gaze and indeed there was a small powerful light approaching from the South and becoming bigger fast. “It sure looks that way, This is way to early for even the most eager guest.” Just then the flood lights in the yard came on and the lights that marked the Duro-Crete landing pad before our main gate, We both rushed down the steep spiral stair case. Since the flyer approaching was aiming for the landing pad and did not use our roof hangar. It was certainly not one of ours. Moments later we reached the inner court yard just behind the main gate. Father and Greifen were coming from the High Halls and half a dozen of our Clan behind them. Isegrim raised his voice. “Raise the portcullis and open the gates!” His command was heard and the heavy Ultronit wings of our gates swung open. Father was now close enough to me and he said. “ Simir the Clan chief of the Aalbert Clan is coming. He calls upon our old alliances” “What matters bring him at this hour to our rock and speak of alliances?” I asked. “Matters of war, my first born. The Aalberts seek revenge and aid.” He pointed at the men in billowing capes and steaming clouds of condensed breath stomping through our gate. “The last time you were four years old when the Aalberts asked for help. Now you are a warrior , first born and heir and you shall sit to my right and cast thy say as we hear their words.” Simir clasped the underarm of Isegrim and my father did the same to him. “Hail to thee mighty Isegrim of the Olafsons. I Simir of the Aalberts in the company of Gunnar Peerson and Sorensen the Silent ask thee Isegrim to honor thy oaths and the pacts sworn to be fulfilled as the hour of war is once more upon our world. Vile deeds have been committed and sons have been slain, No longer will I wait for vengeance.” –!!-- We gathered in the High Hall and around the huge polished table made of real Terran oak, along with the twenty six leather upholstered high backed arm chairs, worth a considerable fortune. The fireplace made of the skull of a Tyranno set into the wall radiated welcomed heat. Simir would have been an imposing figure anywhere else, but not here among Olafson warriors and the massive form of my father, who was second only to Hogun in size and strength, perhaps on all Nilfeheim. The Aalbert chief pointed his gloved finger at Elena. “T'is mighty Lord Isegrim are matters concerning the ears and eyes of warriors and men.” I got up, but Isegrim thundered his fist on the table. “What matters brought ye to my halls is the concern of all who bear the name of Olafson. Who shares my table is naught thine, but mine alone. My daughter Elena is first among my house. Her council is only second to my first born. Aye Simir there are oaths and there are pacts and all that bears my name shall stand firm to thy side. Be warned though, speak insult to the fairest Elena, thy life shall be forfeit and thy skull added to the chandeliers!” The Aalbert chief swallowed and I found myself for the first time in my life in full agreement with my father. Mjördaren half drawn, slithered back in its scabbard and I sat down. Father also sat .”Now speak!” “Twelve years ago, I lost my Oldest son, two boats and good men to the devils of the Eastern Clans, sailing under the black banner and masquerading as pirates. T'was last night .Two of my boats, one of the Holmquists and one of Peerson were fishing at the north most edge of the Uhim grounds, when they were attacked by the Black Clan. My second son called on his PDD just before he died. None of the boats have responded. Flyers sent have returned reporting the floating wreckage of the Holmquist boat, but naught else.” He pushed both his fists onto the table as he leaned forward. “I ask thee Isegrim of the Olafsons, raise thy men and join us as we sail to the Uhim grounds and end the reign of the Black Clan . Let us raze every Eastern burg till they reveal who the Black Clan is.” “What of the Elders? What word of them?” The Peerson clan chief clenched his fist. “The Elders have agreed that this cannot be left unanswered. The Elders of the Eastern Clans deny to have anything to do with the Black Clan and have lost boats and men to them as well.” “What sayest you Isegrim?” Simir wanted to know. “I say the boats of Olafson shall sail to the Uhim grounds and we will fish. Let the Black Clan then try to steal and murder when faced with Warrior born!” Simir was pleased. “More clans will send their boats. Once more will we be Vikings and fight, not fish. Let the din of weapons be our song and hail.” --””-- Father pointed at me. “T'is the day my Firstborn celebrates the anniversary of his naming. Yet we can not celebrate while an ally mourns the death of his kin. Eric this halls have not heard thy name praised and lauded for a long time and aye it was my own doing and curse that made it so. Once revenge is satisified and venegance delivered, we will Category:Fragments